The present invention relates to an adaptor device for use in the carrying of a compound archery bow, the invention utilizing the conventional cable bar of the compound bow for the purpose of carrying the bow on the body of the user in a position of non-use.
Prior to the instant invention, some efforts have been made to provide a holster, or carrying means, for archery bows so as to enable the user to conveniently carry the bow in a position of non-use, but to have the bow accessible when use is required. Examples of slings and/or holsters for carrying bows of various types are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,501 to Merenda; Burton U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,743; Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,944; Burgwin U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,047; and Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,689. The bows, holsters and sling assemblies as illustrated in these aforesaid patents apparently performed the function as illustrated and described, but were of complex construction and relatively expensive in the manufacture thereof, and therefore were not found to be commercially acceptable.
Some efforts have also been made to provide a bow holster or the like for compound archery bows, and examples of this type of device are illustrated in the Lyons et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,807 and Youngbauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,752. Both of these holster devices for compound bows disclose the mounting of the compound bow on a device that is secured to the belt of the user, but these devices are unrelated to the essential feature of construction of the subject invention.
In the Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,203; Troncoso U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,732; Quartino et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,222; and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,228, compound archery bows are illustrated that include the conventional cable guard or bar and that incorporate a cable separator therein. The cable separator as shown in the Smith Patent is mounted on the cable bar and includes spaced grooves for separating the cables. The Hayes Patent shows another form of a tension cable guide having a cable bar and that includes a plastic guide that is mounted on the cable bar, while the Quartino et al Patent incorporates an adaptor device for separating the cable members from each other. The Troncoso Patent utilizes a different form of cable guide slide for separating the cables from each other. In all of these latter referred-to patents that illustrate compound bows therein, the cable bar is used specifically for mounting an adaptor thereon that has a primary function of separating the cables but does not incorporate a carry device that is the subject matter of the present invention.
As will be described hereinafter, the adaptor device of the subject invention provides for the carrying of a compound archery bow by utilizing the cable bar, and has a specific constructional arrangement for assisting in the carrying of the bow in a ready position; and although the subject invention is simple in construction, it is uniquely different from the prior art devices as discussed hereinabove.